In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of the common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
A Roman blind system typically comprises a blind made of a number of fabric panels that draw vertically up over each other. Operation of a Roman blind system typically involves a user-operated drive mechanism, a shaft engaging the drive mechanism, one or more spool assemblies engaged by the shaft, a head rail containing the one or more spool assemblies, and one or more cords engaging the panels of the blind. The user-operated drive mechanism may be manually operated or could be motor operated. Operation of the chain causes the drive mechanism to rotate the shaft and one or more spool assemblies to collect or release the cords thereby causing extension or retraction of the blind.
Each spool assembly typically comprises a spool and a cradle to support the spool and allow it to rotate about its longitudinal axis. In order to permit assembly, the cradle is usually fabricated in dimensions allowing for a degree of movement or ‘play’ relative to the spool. However, during operation the parts of the spool assembly including the spool and the cradle may move relative to each other, which can increase the overall noise of the system. Over time, as the components wear, the relative movement between the components during use is likely to increase as the components wear, further increasing the noise of the system.
It is therefore desired to address the above issue, or at least provide a useful alternative to existing spool assemblies.